Fads
There are three statuses that may be applied to fads. These are Alive, Alive (?) and Dead. Now, it's your turn to edit this page, Sophie. STATUS: Alive Started with WilliamWill2343 telling PB&Jotterisnumber1 (or Sophie) to edit a page. This method of inviting others to edit pages was carried on to other users and quicky became a fad in the wiki. Scrubs STATUS: Alive (?) Started on chat with TheChromePerson saying "scrubs". The community then started to make puns such as "TheScrubPerson". The scrubs technique can be accomplished by placing "scrub" in place of another word in a person (or something else)'s username. Shipping STATUS: '''Alive but not tolerated This fad began on chat when Intellegent Athiest uttered "Igor x Toy Chica", which made KingKool720 remark "IA x Foxy". And so, the war began. As of February 7, 2015, people started using www.lovecalculator.com. X Goes to Y '''STATUS: Dead Started with Igor Talking about the Fanfiction called "Dipper Goes to Taco Bell", Among the Shocked Readers, Sade said, "the creator also did Mabel goes to Wendy's." then sometime later, Sophie said "PB&J Goes to Chicken-Fil-A" and so on. Not X STATUS: Alive (?) It is when people make alternate accounts to make silly videos with the name "Not(X)", where X is the name of their normal account. For example, NotSmirks. (name)-Senpai, (name)-chan, and (name)-shan STATUS: '''Alive (?) This fad began on February 13th, 2015 (aka IA's birthday) when KingKool720 said the following message on chat: "Ohhh, yes Scrub-senpai, whip me harder!". He started calling his allies -senpai, -chan, or -shan shortly after (e.g. "Igor-chan"), this fad gave birth to a new wiki. Lenny Face '''STATUS: Alive Carkle has started the Lenny Face chain, with KingKool and TheChromePerson. They also typed in lots of versions of the Lenny Face. ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ X or RIOT ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ STATUS: Alive (?) From the Twitch plays pokemon fame, Igor tends to say these when he saw something he'd like to see. It's Also Igor's Catchpharse.ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ THIS AS A MEME OR RIOTヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ Nope.avi STATUS: 'Alive The "Nope.avi" fad was started by KingKool720 during a chat roleplay. Several other people have borrowed this fad. This is a reference to Engineer from TF2 saying his ''"No" lines. shrek '''STATUS: alive self explanatory my little pony STATUS: alive for at least 5 more years IA started the mlp wiki fad because it's the best cartoon ever. garfielf STATUS: '''alive garfielf is a mean and fat orange kitty cat, he always eats all the lasanga, his owner, jon arbuckle always gets angry at garfielf 65-year-old Cuban man '''STATUS: '''Alive Started when Fake Sophie (Homestar on a Chatzy room) claimed to be a 65-year-old Cuban man to make Gorge sad. Since then, the pun has been used in greentext posts and other things on the chat. "Please respect my opinion" '''STATUS: '''Alive Started use when people would get into arguments and say "Please respect my opinion on ___", but now used by some people as a joke. Destroying the Wiki '''STATUS: Alive Started by somebody who hacks admin accounts and edits the entite wiki to make it difficult to use, have huge text etc. It happens every couple of weeks. @Username STATUS: Alive Used by almost everyone, and used when talking to, or showing something to someone.